1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enhanced engine idle shutdown override, wherein an engine equipped with an electronic control module (ECM) receives a signal indicating its geographic location and would conform its engine idle routines to the requirements of the particular geographical location.
The present invention further relates to a method to restrict engine idle shutdown. The invention restricts extended idling only in states that do not allow extended idling but allows extended idling in states that do not restrict idling. It is contemplated that the vehicle could identify its location through means of a global positioning system and by use of a look-up table or other means, and implement the particular idling strategy permitted by the laws of that state.
The present invention further relates to a method to provide for an external communication system such as a satellite tracking system to communicate to the vehicle its geographical location. Engine idling strategies could then be implemented based upon geographical location.
The present invention further relates to a method to control the idle strategy of an internal combustion engine by having the driver communicate to the engine controller the vehicle geographical location. In each instance, the idling strategy would be stored in a look-up table that is conformable to the requirements of the laws of the particular state in which the vehicle is located. By identifying which state the vehicle is located, the ECM can determine whether extended idling is permitted. If the extended idling is not permitted the vehicle will shut down after reaching the maximum idling time for that state, and the idle shutdown override will not be permitted. This time limit could vary from state to state. To handle this, the ECM would, as previously stated, contain a table of maximum idle times for each state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hawkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,053 discloses an engine control system that employs a microprocessor base controller to detect engine operation in the speed range previously determined to undesirable, and responding to the detection by changing operation of the engine. In the preferred embodiment, a controller commands a parameter for adjusting engine operation to reach a different speed outside of first and second thresholds defining the undesirable range in a time period subsequent to detection. There is no disclosure of any means whereby the ECM is notified as to which geographical location of the vehicle and no indication that alternative idling strategies are contained within look-up tables for use in specified geographical locations.
Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,906 discloses a system and method for controlling compression ignition engines having an electronic control module with an idle shutdown feature to automatically stop the engine after idling for a period of time including determining whether the engine is being loaded and overriding the idle shutdown feature to keep the engine running when the engine is being loaded. In one embodiment, Thompson et al. '906 includes monitoring operating conditions to determine that the vehicle is stationary, monitoring the engine to determine that the engine is idling, initiating a time counter to provide an indication of idling time, determining that the engine is operating in an auxiliary power mode, determining the engine load, and automatically stopping the engine when idle time exceeds a first threshold and the engine load is less than a second threshold. Thompson et al. '906 makes it difficult for engine operators to defeat idle shutdown features by detecting current engine operation conditions to verify that the selected operating mode is consistent with the current engine operating condition. There is no showing in Thompson et al. '906 of notifying the ECM in which geographic location the vehicle is located and altering the engine idle to conform to the specific legal requirements in that particular geographic location.
Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,180 discloses a system and method for controlling a compression ignition engine having a electronic control module with a idle shutdown feature to automatically stop the engine after idling for a period of time including determining whether the engine has been loaded not allowing idle shutdown feature to keep the engine running when the engine is being loaded. There is no showing of notifying the ECM of its geographical location and then modifying the idle operation of the engine to conform to legal requirements of that particular geographical location.
Diesel engines have a wide variety of applications including passenger vehicles, marine vessels, earth-moving and construction equipment, stationary generators, and on-highway trucks, among others. Electronic engine controllers provide a wide range of flexibility in tailoring engine performance to a particular application without significant changes to engine hardware. While diesel fuel is often less expensive, and diesel engines are more efficient than gasoline powered engines, diesel engine applications often require running the engine continuously over long periods of time. This may conflict with certain environmental regulations of various states that seek to regulate the emissions and particulates released by vehicles operating within their respective borders. In addition, it is a challenge that various states have differing regulations requiring the operator of a vehicle having a regulated engine to adapt to a variety of emission standard, based upon the geographical location of the vehicle at any given time.
In many diesel engine applications, the engine operator does not own the engine, does not understand the environmental regulations in a given geographical location, does not and cannot vary the operation of the engine and does not pay for the fuel, or engine maintenance. However, the operators may pay for the fines associated with the operation of the engine. In addition, the operator often seeks maximum power and ease of operation whereas the owner strives to achieve maximum fuel economy and compliance with statutory regulations of which the operator is oftentimes unaware. To further control, engine operation and fuel efficiency, manufacturers have developed and implemented various electronic engine control features which attempt to control engine operation and optimize fuel economy while maintaining acceptable (although often not maximum) power for the particular application and operating conditions. Furthermore, features have been provided which allow the engine owner to impose operational limits on the engine as well as the engine operator to promote safety, fuel economy and compliance with emissions regulations. As such, a systems and method to control the engine idling operation to conform with environmental regulations in various geographical locations is needed to conform to regulations, improve fuel economy, operator's desire of ease of operation, and to keep the engine running in manner as permitted by regulations in various states through which the vehicle may pass.
Idle shutdown is an electronic engine control feature designed to prevent unnecessary engine idling with resulting lower fuel economy and emissions to the environment. During driving situations, on-highway truck drivers often leave the engine idling for extended periods of time for various reasons, such as avoiding the difficulty in restarting the engine or keeping the vehicle warm, for example. In one implementation of an idle shutdown feature, when the engine controller determines that the vehicle is parked and the engine has been idling for some period of time, the engine controller automatically stops the engine. The idle shutdown includes an automatic override feature to prevent the engine from being automatically stopped when the engine is being used to drive auxiliary equipment in power take-off (PTO) mode. For example, the engine may be running a generator to cool a refrigerated truck, driving a pump on a fire engine, powering hydraulics for a crane or construction equipment, etc. As such, drivers may “trick” the engine controller by placing the engine in a mode, such as PTO mode, which automatically overrides the idle shutdown feature even though the engine is not actually being used to drive any auxiliary equipment.